Catching Up
by Spicas
Summary: "Long gone are the days where they were in each other's heads. And even those days were short lived to begin with. They had always had a knack for tragedies — in a way, Scottie has always known theirs wasn't an affair that would last forever." Set in 8.14 and also in the future. Darvey.


_A/N: Just a little something that goes with episode 8.14. I'm very curious about what Scottie told Harvey over the phone right before the episode ended, so I tried my hand at this. I'm not really happy with the final result, I always find it difficult to write someone's POV for the first time and even though I've always liked Scottie she proved to be a challenge to me. I'm not sure if I got her tone right, but - hey, I tried! :P Let me know your thoughts._

* * *

**Catching Up**

Dana ends the call and takes a deep breath — she doesn't need to call him next, but she should. She _will_.

A goodbye before she goes on with her promise.

"_Scottie. I'm assuming you're calling because the case is solved."_

Harvey's tone is distant — she doesn't know how she knows it, but she can tell he has his thoughts somewhere else. Long gone are the days where they were in each other's heads. And even those days were short lived to begin with. They had always had a knack for tragedies — in a way, she's always known theirs wasn't an affair that would last forever.

She used to be sorry about it. She isn't anymore.

"I am, and it is. But you've probably heard from your new partner first," Dana says. There's a moment of silence before she continues. "I suppose I should thank you."

"_No. You have Donna to thank for. I was set on not helping you, if I'm honest."_

It still hurts, though, when he says it like that. She takes a deep breath.

"I've already thanked her, actually. But I guess I'm thanking you for listening to her."

"_You know Donna. She has a way of getting people to do what she wants_," he says offhandedly, but she can tell he's smiling.

Dana purses her lips. "She does, especially when you're involved."

It's not a jibe at him, but he takes it as if it is. "_Scottie_…"

"I've always respected her. We've always had one interest in common," Dana jokes. "We don't anymore, but she's helped me. It was a good call to make her COO," she takes a deep breath. Harvey's still quiet on the other side of the line. "She's not your secretary anymore, Harvey. If that's what you were worried about, it's done. You're equals now."

"_We're not like that_," he says. It's a weak attempt at leaving the subject. She rolls her eyes.

"Which begs the question, _why_?" Dana asks. The silence continues. She sighs. "That's all I have to say. Goodbye, Harvey."

She ends the call, feels the tension ease from her shoulders as she leans back on her chair. It's weird that this might be the last she'll hear of him — directly — but she feels strangely free as she does so.

She only hopes her words put some reason into his brain.

* * *

_2 years later_

Dana thinks nothing of it when the cab leaves her in front of the building. It's been years since she came here, but it all seems so far into the past that she doesn't truly let her mind linger on it. She worked here, she almost lost everything here, she almost _had_ everything here. And yet… she thinks nothing of it.

Until she sees him in front of that bagel cart she knows he likes.

It's not the suit that makes her heart skip a beat — it's not the hair either, or the way he's standing, or simply… him. She hesitates when he turns around and sees it — the baby resting firmly against his chest, in between his vest and jacket. It's a sight she never truly thought she'd see, and she doesn't know what's more surprising — the fact that it's right in front of her face or the fact that he does it well. That it suits him. Redheaded baby and all.

She would have kept walking, in truth, but his eyes catch hers and she isn't prepared for the way they narrow and he smirks towards her — one hand holding a bag — she's willing to bet there are two bagels inside — and another holding the baby sling, its grey color matching his suit almost perfectly. She can't truly see anything but the baby's hair and their legs — covered by pastel pink colored pants and cute maroon shoes.

"Now this is a sight I never thought I'd see," she says first, walking slowly towards Harvey until they're standing in front of each other.

"And I hope yours is a sight I don't have to worry about," He retorts, quick as ever. "You around to mess with my firm again?"

Dana shakes her head. "No, I have a meeting across the street. Nothing you should worry about," she adds. Upon a closer look, she can see the baby more clearly now — a chubby hand holding Harvey's vest close, eyes closed, and moving her lips ever so slightly. Deep asleep. "This is your new girl, huh?"

"Yeah. This is Amelia," he says after a moment, probably deciding she's not truly a threat. It's been two years since they've talked to each other.

"When did _that_ happen?" She jokes, shaking her head. She doesn't know much about babies, or children. She doesn't particularly want them, but somehow it makes sense that Harvey's gone that way.

"Three months ago," he answers.

"Congratulations," Dana says, and she means it. "She's beautiful."

He looks prouder than she's ever seen before. It's a pretty sight. "Thank you."

"I can tell she takes after her mother," she smirks.

Harvey doesn't even bat an eye. "What can I say? She does."

"You're in for some big trouble in the future."

"Don't I know it," he agrees.

She doesn't clarify how she knows about the baby's mother — they have too many mutual acquaintances. Plus she's pretty sure she saw in at least two different newspapers about their wedding around a year ago. They definitely did not waste time starting a family, that's for sure. But even without the news of the wedding, Dana would have guessed. Somehow Harvey fits with a redheaded baby more than anyone she would have imagined.

"You babysit on the side now?" She jokes.

He rolls his eyes. "Donna's still on maternity leave, but you know her. Had to come in today. I figured it was time for some alone time with dad."

Dana's eyes soften. "She's a lucky girl."

"Nah. I'm the lucky guy here," he shrugs. "Plus there's no one who isn't enchanted by her. Bet I can close all deals I need to without even speaking anything."

She lets out a laugh. "You and Donna in one child. I'm not sure the world is ready."

"I'm not sure _we_ were ready," he jokes.

Dana smiles. In all the time she's known Harvey, she never thought she'd run into him here again, and have small talk about a baby with red hair. And yet it seems that he's exactly where he should be — and so is she. Holding a baby that isn't hers, buying a bagel that's not meant for her, talking about Donna the way he always has — they're a unit, a team, whether married or not. She, going to a client across the street with no intention of running into him, no longing in her heart and no true deep feelings except for respect and perhaps a hint of friendship. Towards him, and the baby's mother. Perhaps even more so towards the baby's mother.

"I better go. Please send Donna my congratulations," Dana says honestly. "She's very cute."

Harvey nods. "Thanks, Scottie."

He could have said they should all meet up and catch up but that's just not them — they never were like that. She walks away and turns around just in time to see him go inside the building, a protective hand on the baby's back, the wind making the baby's hair look like little wisps of flames. She's not much into babies and children, but she isn't immune to finding a baby adorable, so she smiles at the sight. She isn't sure if her talk with Harvey the last time they ran into each other made any difference to their situation — he and Donna did get married less than a year after that — but she's happy he finally saw her for what she was and gave in to the feelings he had as well.

She leaves the building across the street about two hours later — a spring in her step after a good negotiation and little thoughts of Harvey afterwards. She's just called a cab when she sees her across the street — the black Lexus has clearly been upgraded, and Donna fits in as well as Harvey does: her hair as impeccable as ever, dress fit to a COO and the heels to match, redheaded baby now awake and in her mother's arms. Dana watches as Harvey opens the door and gets the baby, probably setting her up in the car. Donna shakes her head, says something, and then spots her. They exchange a smile, and Donna nods. Whatever it is, she's thankful. Dana wants to tell her she's done nothing — it's all her. It was always her for Harvey.

Harvey then holds the door open and Donna climbs in; a cab stops in front of Dana and she climbs in as well, phone ringing almost as soon as she gives the driver the address. She listens to her secretary for a moment before adding a thought to the conversation.

"Send a wedding invitation to Harvey Specter and Donna Paulsen from Specter Litt Wheeler Williams," Dana says slowly. She doesn't think her future husband will mind. "They're old friends. If you could find out their address would be great, otherwise just send it to the firm, okay?"

They don't really do the catching up thing, but that's water under the bridge, she thinks. She might have believed she could have been a possible Mrs. Specter in the past, but she sees now that there was ever only one person who could be fit for the title; Donna wears it as well as she's ever worn anything, and perhaps the most important fact is that she never actually _needed_ it to begin with. She's just always had him, even if it took them so long to figure it out.

But Mrs. Specter is her title now, just like it has always been, even if Donna never did change her name.

**THE END**

* * *

_A tiny little note: I feel like Harvey and Donna would be traditional regarding baby names, so I just assume they'd name her Amelia and call her Mia privately - a subtle nod to Donna's name, which has an Italian origin, as Mia means 'mine' in Italian. I also thought of just naming her Mia Victoria (meaning 'my victory') but that felt a little too corny so we'll just never mention it again. So Amelia it is. This is just me with a headcanon for a Darvey baby that's not even canon, so... don't mind it. :P I didn't think I'd write Darvey anytime soon, but I figure a story with Scottie is at least a little different. I've never read her in fics before, so I can only hope I got her right, even if just a little. Thank you for reading._


End file.
